Penelopa
thumb|300px|Penelopa w "The Guy of Her Dreams". Penelopa ( Penelope Pussycat) (głosu użyczyła Victoria Jackson) jest dziewczyną Garfielda w "Garfieldzie i Przyjaciołach" ( Garfield and Friends ), stając się regularną postacią w sezonach 5 i 6 (trzy odcinki są zwane "Penelope Episodes"). Penny mieszka we włoskiej restauracji, co bez wątpienia jest głównym powodem, dlaczego Garfield utrzymuję z nią znajomość. Mówiąc wprost, Garfield bardziej ceni stołowanie się w restauracji za darmo niż poświęcanie uwagi Penelopie, co ją drażni, lecz nie powstrzymuje jej przed spotykaniem się z nim. Penny tłumaczy to w prosty sposób "Nieważne co robimy, dopóki robimy to razem" ( "I don't care what we do as long as we do it together.") Penelopa pojawia się w odcinku Rap Garfielda śpiewając w kilku scenach. Rysopis Zastępując Arlene w "Garfieldzie i Przyjaciołach", Penelopa jest podobnie zbudowana jak Arlene, za wyjątkiem swojej charakterystycznej grzywki, pieprzyka na jej lewym policzku, niebieskich oczach i mniejszych ustach ( Penny używa jasnoróżowej szminki w Perypetiach Penelopy i "The Genuine Article", zmieniła jej kolor na ciemniejszy odcień w następujących odcinkach ). Co do osobowości Penelopa różni się znacznie od Arleny - Penny rzadko drwi z Garfielda, znacznie rzadziej niż robi to Arlene; poza tym, związek Penny z Garfieldem wyraźnie ukazuje większe zaangażowanie po jej stronie, Garfield ceni Penelope bardziej za to, że mieszka ona we włoskiej restauracji niż za samą jej osobowość, co pokazano w Trzecim Odcinku z Penelopą ( "The Third Penelope Episode"). Lista odcinków * Perypetie Penelopy * Drugi Odcinek z Penelopą * Musical Garfielda * Trzeci Odcinek z Penelopą * Wymarzony Mężczyzna * Rap Garfielda Ciekawostki *Penelopa częściej porusza się na wszystkich czterech łapach niż dwunożnie. *Penny posiada liczną rodzinę, włącznie z matką nieznaną z imienia, bratem Alem, jego nienazwaną żoną z ich trojgiem dzieci, zmarłym ojcem, dziadkami, ciotką, wujem i licznymi kuzynami. *Jej wygląd znacznie różni się w odcinkach - początkowo miała beżową sierść ("Perypetie Penelopy" i "The Genuine Article"), zastąpioną szarą w "Drugim Odcinku z Penelopą", "Musicalu Garfielda", "Trzecim Odcinku z Penelopą" , "Rapie Garfielda" oraz w "Wymarzonym Mężczyźnie", chociaż w tym ostatnim odcinku jej sierść ma odcień pośredni między szarym a beżowym. * Penny lubi śpiewać, co pokazała w czterech odcinkach - w krótkich przyśpiewkach w "Perypetiach Penelopy" i "Rapie Garfielda" oraz w śpiewanych odcinkach "Musicalu Garfielda" i "Wymarzonym Mężczyźnie". * Penelopa powstała specjalnie na potrzeby "Garfielda i Przyjaciół" , gdyż Jim Davis wprowadził ograniczenia odnośnie wprowadzenia Arleny do serialu - warunkiem miało być przedstawienie jej tak, jak chciał autor. Mark Evanier rozwiązał ten problem przez wprowadzenie Penelopy jako zamiennika dla Arleny. * Od szóstego sezonu, Penelopa stała się jedną z nielicznych żeńskich postaci, regularnie pojawiających się w serialu, tak jak Lanolina w "Farmie Orsona". Galeria Zdjęcia Penelopy ze wszystkich odcinków można obejrzeć tutaj . Vlcsnap-2013-12-14-22h48m38s191.png|Zakochana Penelopa II. Vlcsnap-2013-08-30-16h58m04s45.png Penny not impressed.png|"Garfieldzie, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz ?!" Penelope13.png Penelope12.png Penelope11.png|Penny jest śliczna, gdy się złości. 00 Guy of her Dreams.png Kategoria:Garfield i przyjaciele Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z kreskówek Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Garfield i Przyjaciele sezon 5 Kategoria:Garfield i Przyjaciele sezon 6 Kategoria:Garfield i Przyjaciele sezon 7